bigtimerushforrushersfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Epic
|} Epic - бонус-трек к альбому Elevate. Был выпущен в альбоме в Германии и Великобритании. Так же как и Elevate, песню написал Джеймс Маслоу. Видео/Прослушать thumb|left|300px|Отличный фанатский клип :)thumb|left|300px|Студийная запись Слова thumb|250pxthumb|250pxthumb|250pxThis one is for the ladies, they lookin' so amazing Let's get crazy, ain't nothing gonna save me Make this an epic night Make this an epic night Turn down the lights, turn up the music You've been waiting all week to let it out Your piece of mind, go ahead and lose it We don't need no gravity, it's going down This one is for the ladies, they lookin' so amazing Let's get crazy, ain't nothing gonna save me Make this an epic night We gon' do it right Our hands up in the air Make this an epic night Don't wanna see daylight Our hands up in the air When that beat go boom, boom, boom I wanna see you move, move, move, move, move When that beat go boom, boom, boom I wanna see you move, move, move, move, move Forever young, party forever Don't watch the clock, you came to have a good time If something's wrong, don't make it better Do what you want You just gotta live your life This one is for the ladies, they lookin' so amazing Let's get crazy, ain't nothing gonna save me Make this an epic night We gon' do it right Our hands up in the air Make this an epic night Don't wanna see daylight Our hands up in the air When that beat go boom, boom, boom I wanna see you move, move, move, move, move When that beat go boom, boom, boom I wanna see you move, move, move, move, move Put your problem aside, you've got the right To lose your mind Get your hands in the sky And move your body close to mine This one is for the ladies, they lookin' so amazing Let's get crazy, ain't nothing gonna save me Make this an epic night We gon' do it right Our hands up in the air Make this an epic night Don't wanna see daylight Our hands up in the air When that beat go boom, boom, boom I wanna see you move, move, move, move, move When that beat go boom, boom, boom I wanna see you move, move, move, move, move Перевод Это для дам, Они выглядят потрясающе. Давайте сойдем с ума, Разве ничто это не спасет меня? Сделаем эту ночь эпичной! Выключи свет И включи музыку. Ты ждал этого всю неделю, чтобы оторваться. Вперед, теряй голову, Нам не нужно гравитации, мы собираемся наверх. Это для дам, Они выглядят потрясающе. Давайте сойдем с ума, Разве ничто это не спасет меня? Сделаем эту ночь эпичной! Мы собираемся сделать это правильно. Мои руки подняты в небо. Сделаем эту ночь эпичной! Не хочу видеть рассвет. Мои руки подняты в небо. Когда биение переходит в boom boom boom, Я хочу видеть, как ты двигаешься. Когда биение переходит в boom boom boom, Я хочу видеть, как ты двигаешься. Вечно молодые, Вечеринка по жизни. Не смотри на часы, ты пришла сюда повеселиться. Если что-то не так, Давай сделаем это лучше Делай что ты хочешь и живи полной жизнью! Это для дам, Они выглядят потрясающе. Давайте сойдем с ума, Разве ничто это не спасет меня? Сделаем эту ночь эпичной! Мы собираемся сделать это правильно. Мои руки подняты в небо. Сделаем эту ночь эпичной! Не хочу видеть рассвет. Мои руки подняты в небо. Когда биение переходит в boom boom boom, Я хочу видеть, как ты двигаешься. Когда биение переходит в boom boom boom, Я хочу видеть, как ты двигаешься. Убери свои проблемы в сторону, у тебя есть на это право. Можешь потерять голову. Подними руки к небесам И двигай своим телом рядом с моим. Это для дам, Они выглядят потрясающе. Давайте сойдем с ума, Разве ничто это не спасет меня? Сделаем эту ночь эпичной! Мы собираемся сделать это правильно. Мои руки подняты в небо. Сделаем эту ночь эпичной! Не хочу видеть рассвет. Мои руки подняты в небо. Когда биение переходит в boom boom boom, Я хочу видеть, как ты двигаешься. Когда биение переходит в boom boom boom, Я хочу видеть, как ты двигаешься. Категория:Песни